


burn my ashes

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is struggling with the heat from the crowd but Sami is determined to make him see the haters mean nothing and Roman is better than he thinks.  Sweet Sami. Huffy Roman. Somewhere in the middle they will meet eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped to do this in one for the kink meme but it developed in my head to more than a one shot so i will see how it goes. linked to this prompt. http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=1043479#cmt1043479 already working on chap 2.

Roman is sat on top of one of the massive rolling containers Raw's gear gets packed into when he hears it. "You know you're great, right?"

Curious, Roman pushes his back away from the wall and braces his elbows on his knees to meet the eager gaze of Sami Zayn. Roman tries really hard not to scoff, he does, but it escapes anyway. Sami's smile only falters for a second. "I'm serious. There is no need to hide down here and I know that is what you are doing. I've seen this all before."

Which, Sami realises a split second too late, is exactly the problem. Sami has seen this before. Sami has seen a lot before. Sami has seen stuff since before he was Sami but Roman has always been Roman really. Just Roman. A hand touches his knee and he refocuses on the other man who is still smiling but less beaming and teeth and more genuine and careful. 

"I understand the heat." Roman states simply, hoping that will encourage the Canadian to back off but it doesn't and the next thing he knows Sami is sitting next to him after moving with more grace than Roman could ever hope to have. 

"Heat is something you get in the ring and you either use or ignore. You're feeling it. That is not the same and it is not right either. You're great out there. You can wrestle. Very well. They are just bored and I think running on a high of getting some decisions in the past couple of years. It isn't personal." Sami rambles and Roman is pretty sure it is the most words the pair have ever shared. Sami keeps swinging his legs, occasionally bumping the plastic fronting of their perch and causing a dull twang to scuttle through the area once the vibrations meet the metal holding the whole thing together. 

"Feels personal."Roman grunts, moving back to lean against the wall again as he realises Sami has no plans to leave him alone. He is only still here to wait on Dean to get a ride to the hotel because while he doesn't have a serious head knock the doctors would prefer he doesn't drive after this particular episode of raw. 

Sami edges back across the container until he is mirroring Roman's position and then reaches out and places a tentative hand on Roman's knee. "I'd love to get in the ring with you and do a run. We are so different. I think we could make it work so well. Kevin and I did and while that was fun I'm kind of done with that."

Roman winces and Sami pulls back as if scolded. "Sorry. No, it wasn't you. Just...my head is messed up man. You can find better company than me right now though I'd take you on that feud thing some time." 

"I'm good here." Sami says softly and Roman just doesn't get it. Sami has done everything it seems everyone wants Roman to have done. He has done all the independent companies and traveled the world. He has slept in the back of cars and horrendous motel rooms and lived off noodles and tuna fish. He has a move set to cover several superstars and he has a grit that endears him. 

Roman has only been in the WWE world and while he was never rolling it after football he had enough to make sure his ride through his training wasn't horrendous. He has always known where his next pay check was coming from or had enough money to not totally panic about it if he didn't. His move set is called out on what feels like every blog out there even though Roman knows himself that he can do more. Creative just...does what they do. 

_The Powerhouse_.

People used to talk about how he can run and jump over the top rope and take out guys. They used to talk about how quickly he moved around people to counter. They used to talk about how men his size don't tend to show the skills he does but that was then. Now is different. 

"I wish they would let you be you out there." Sami says softly. The hand is on Roman's knee again. "You are funny but serious. You are hard but kind. You don't need catchphrases and buzzwords."

"You don't know me."

A shy smile. "You have a loud voice. I hear you. I want to know you. I want to know everything about you." There is something in Sami's voice that makes Roman still. It feels like a secret question in a secret code because in this business you can never be careful and really reality is hard enough. He tilts his head and holds Sami's gaze until pale cheeks turn pink.

Roman reaches until his large hand covers Sami's small one over his knee and then he shuffles awkwardly until he can jump to the floor and encourage Sami down with him. He doesn't let go of Sami's hand.

"You got a car?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go...talk more or get a drink of some sort of...something?" Roman feels a lot smaller than his frame in that moment but then that is how he has felt for weeks so he pushes the feeling back. He is about to pull free and walk off when he feels fingers squeeze his. 

"Let me get my stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami scopes out if he is on the right track or not and Roman trues to work the other man out.

Of course Sami noticed Roman's bag on the floor. Of course he did. It seems he has noticed a whole lot about Roman and that freaks him out for a minute before he starts to think about what he has noticed about Sami Zayn. Other than the 'better past' thing the fans like to harp on about.

Well he has never heard of him falling out with anyone. There are rumours about him and Owens. He never gives up. He is everything the crowd wants. That seems to be all Roman can really come up with. Nice people who do what people want and get cheered as they pass by. They are the perfect employees for the company. 

Not like Roman has been. Not at all. He tries to make himself look uncaring, casual. Superstars pass and give greetings and he returns them with his gut churning. Hr would rather get going. 

He is about to make his way towards the locker rooms when Sami appears around the corner with a over sized hoody on and a backpack over his shoulder. And that grin.

Sami has a car for himself so Roman follows without a word and allows himself to be returned to the hotel with small talk and road rage. Sami parks up and demands Roman meets him in the hotel bar in a half hour and Roman is so stunned by the experience so far that he just agrees and goes to check in and change his sweatpants for jeans. 

The hotel bar is mostly empty and the atmosphere is private but with enough of a murmur to alleviate tensions. Sami doesn't drink but returns from the bar with a beer for Roman nonetheless. Neutral territory feels safer to spill his guts to someone like Roman is sure is going to happen. He needs to talk to _someone_ and Sami has got under his skin somehow. This at least allows him to escape quickly if he wants or needs to do so. There is no fear of being recognised. Most fans think they are camped out a few blocks over and besides the Roman they think they know and the Roman sitting in the bar are completely different people. Hair pinned up and ring trousers replaced by what people assure him are dad jeans and a hoody too big for even him and Roman looks nothing like himself. Likewise Sami's hoody which dwarfs him entirely makes him look entirely different and Roman is not totally convinced the redhead isn't actually wearing his pajama bottoms. That makes him snort and wonder if he could get away with the same, casually walk around with batman all over his legs.

 

The noise returns Sami's gaze to him. "Good to see you smile. What is so amusing?"

 

"Nothin. I amuse myself sometimes is all."

"Better than beating yourself up for nothing that is for sure."

Roman sighs. Straight to it then. Guy sure wants to help... " Come on man. You know there is something to it. Fans just don't turn on people like that. They don't _hate_ people for no reason."

An eyebrow is quirked and there is that damn smile again. "So Cena sucks? And fans are genuinely at war with each other over it in the crowd? They know it is the Cena show. No one is spending that much on tickets if they hate him that much. It is part of the show and the performance. Fans are pushing back at your booking but I really don't think they hate you."

"And what makes you so damn sure?" And Roman winces because his tone was a bit harsh there. Still, he wants to know.

"You nail the lot of us on merch sales every week? People are buying your shit and people who are booing are buying your shit for your family or because they like the designs and keep their booing for live shows to amuse themselves." Sami states knowingly. It is irritating.

"I guess." Roman murmurs and gets prodded a second later by Sami. He is beaming again. A moment later Roman feels a hand against his thigh. It feels warm and Roman blushes and takes a gulp of his beer. 

"Your match was cool. I like your style." Roman states as firmly as he can. 

"I just gave my all... that is all I can do, you know?" 

Roman nods for lack of anything else to do. Sami's hand feels like it is burning through his jeans and Roman feels his temple throb. Colours flash across his vision for a second and he takes a deep breath which only makes Sami grip him harder and demand to know if he is ok which makes it all worse. 

How is Sami getting _in_ like this?

" It is just...hard. If I'm in the title hunt they are not happy. I go to mid-card and they are not happy. I change my persona in the ring and they are still not happy. But like you say I sell all this shit so what the fuck do they _want_ ?" Roman snaps before gulping down the rest of his beer.

Sami opens and shuts his mouth several times but then decides better of it and rubs his hand up and down Roman's thigh instead.

"God, why are you listening to me whine man?"

"Cause I care." Sami states simply. "I don't think we want this overheard though. Come up to my room?"

Roman is ninety percent sure there is more to that question and he doesn't give two fucks. His covers Sami's hand with his own and squeezes. "I'll just finish."

Sami is nudging him out of the booth before Roman has put his bottle back on the table. "Alright, alright."

"Just be good and come with me." There is that shiver again. It feels like his heart is throbbing with heat while the rest of him freezes for a split second. A woman joins them in the elevator and Roman has a million thoughts running through his mind as Sami bounces on his feet beside him. When they reach Sami's floor a splayed hand is pressed to Roman's back as he is ushered onto the carpet and there is no doubting where this is going now. 

He walks forward automatically and gasps a little when he is suddenly tugged back and Sami is tutting. "Don't be a bad boy."

A key card is shoved into its slot violently and then the door is open and Roman is being bodily hauled through it. He knows that Sami is strong but he suspects his own surprise helps. Before he can recover from that thought he's crumpling at the knee, pressed to the doo with Sami's knee pressed to his aching groin. So he _was_ right.

"You're such a good boy.... This is your last chance to back out." Sami breathes against his ear. "Say the word and we never mention this again but if not...I just need a green and I'll give you everything you need I swear."

Roman forces himself to stand up and wrap a hand around the back of Sami's head as he licks his lip. "Green. I'll be a realgoodboyIpromise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami finally gets to dom Roman who really needs that release.

Sami hums as he pulls Roman towards the bed by his t-shirt, hand fisted in the cotton as turns on his heel and pushes forward until it forces the other man to lie on the bed like a ragdoll. Wide eyes watch him as Sami leans against the mirror door of the standard hotel room wardrobe. He gives Roman a minute. Frankly Sami needs one himself because what started as a hunch and a maybe has become a very tempting reality. He knows he can do this, give Roman what he needs, but there will always be the part of him that doubts his ability as a dominant when faced with a sub so much larger and more powerful than him. 

It is one thing for a dom to know their sub is larger but Sami has been thrown around the ring by Roman. He's been _dismantled_ by Roman before. After a second he meets those wide eyes and nods. Roman's hands and fingers are a twisting mess in his lap and that is what gains Sami's focus, makes him give that first command. "Stop that."

Red pulses across Roman's cheeks and Sami curses to himself as he begins to remove his shirt and slips out of his trainers. Simple actions and reactions tell him Roman has not been cared for often, not how he likes and that sends a string of thoughts across Sami's already busy mind. Mostly murderous ones. 

"Take your shirt off. Lie on your front."

Roman watches him for a second but then tension leaves his shoulders and he does as requested. Sami is not going to hurt him or take advantage. They have an agreement and Sami hopes that even if they have not spent all that much time together in the past Roman still knows he's a stand up person. 

Roman's back is lit up with forming bruises and angry patches of skin that will hurt tonight and dull tomorrow. Sami clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and moves towards his bags with a purpose. The condom he merely chucks onto the bed but the lube he takes and squirts onto his hand as it is as good as anything else. Without another word Sami moves onto the bed and straddles Roman across his ass. The other man groans and flexes his fingers into the pillows around him but otherwise remains still. Sami presses his slicked hands to the middle of the other man's back and presses down, then out and around and settles into the rhythm of easing the pain while Roman sighs into the pillows.

"Why?"

"It is how it should be." Sami states simply as he continues to work the tight muscles and sore spots. "You need someone to take care of you and that is more than...well more than you are used to it seems. More than sex."

Muscles tense under Sami's fingernails and he feels himself being pushed up before he lifts himself too and shoves Roman back into the mattress with his groin and his hips and his sheer determination. The impact of hard groin and soft sheets dazes Roman for a split second and that is all Sami needs. "Stop. I'm here now. I don't know who the hell had you before but this is _me_ and this happens together."

"But I-"

"I'll take care of you. Trust me?"

"Ok." Too quiet. Too heartbreaking. 

"Good." Sami states for the sheer lack of anything else as he eases the stress from Roman's shoulder blades. "Such a good boy."

He allows his finger nails to trail softly down hard muscle until they hit the fabric of Roman's sweatpants. He curls his fingers under the rim and stills them there until Roman shifts under him and Sami knows he can shift himself off the bigger man and drag the material down until he can throw it back against the hotel room wall. He groans at the sight. Tanned and tight and oh Sami wants it.

"What do you want, Roman?" Sami queries while ghosting his fingers over the fullest curve of Roman's ass. 

The flesh shudders beneath him and Roman makes a few attempts to speak before Sami can make it out. "Wanna be fucked. But...not too hard. I'm...I'm sorry...I'm not."

"Hush you." Sami keens, already understanding. Some need someone to take control and give them the praise they need but not all need it hard. Not everyone needs to be hurt in any real way. "You're fantastic. Fantastic for me. Just for me."

Sami smiles at the shuddering breathe and reaches for the lube again as he coats his fingers. "On your stomach."

Roman flips as if taking a move and something in Sami's stomach coils. Wide eyes meet Sami's and the smaller man simply smiles while encouraging wide and hard thighs to part. "Such a good boy. So pretty. So wanting. All for _me_? I'm so lucky."

Roman's eyes seem to struggle to focus and Sami cannot help but smile gently. Sometimes this is the best way to have a sub. Not to dominate them in the traditional sense but to see them hand themselves over with trust. To have Roman, so big and tough and _him_ , trust Sami is a breathtaking feeling. It almost overwhelms Sami for a second. 

"Ok?" A nod. Sami crawls up and crushes his lips to Roman's. He feels bad for not doing it sooner. Be safe. Be happy. Be mine. He tries to push it all forward. If it is a onetime thing he will respect that and never mention it but he approached Roman for a reason and he hopes he can convey that with the press of his lips and the flicks of his tongue. 

Sami pulls back with a gasp, sure his cheeks and neck and chest are red and damn him being a redhead but Roman seems too dazed to notice. Sami kisses lips and neck and chest and naval until he can gently push legs over shoulders and suck on the soft flesh of Roman's thigh. He welcomes the gasps and the way Roman's crotch lifts off the bed and then falls back with huffs of breath. He lets his tongue follow the line of Roman's crotch until his nose is twitching with hair and his lips teasing hard cock. 

He dips past the straining muscle and accepts hot pre-cum smearing his forehead as he licks at Roman's balls and feels him buck up just as he presses a slicked finger to the other man's hole. Ducking further Sami licks between Roman's hole and the underside of his dick as he adds another finger smirking to himself as Roman splutters and tries to make sense. Moving back he wraps his tongue around Roman's dick and hums around hot flesh just to see the reaction. Releasing him for a second he adjusts to make sure his hand can wrap around him and pinch, making Roman keen once again. "Such a good boy. You make me so hot. So hard. No one ever look after you like this baby?"

"Always. Think. I'll - FUCK- take charge but I 'm not-" Sami cuts that off with a kiss, adjusting himself again to engulf Roman's mouth while still pressing the tip of his thumb to the head of the other man's cock. "Pleasefuckme."

"Mmm. Guess I can do that." Sami mumbles against hard pecs as he shuffles back down. Internally he wants to seethe but Roman needs him. If he gets this right he could _have_ Roman. Permanently. It upsets his mind. Too many thoughts.

Without warning he returns his fingers but adds another, adoring that leave Roman's lips as he does so. Keeping one hand on Roman's chest and massaging muscle he adds another and begins to scissor them while watching Roman's face. He wants to make Roman feel good, not hurt. "You good?"

"So good."

"You gonna be a really good boy and take another." Roman nods and Sami grins as he lubes up his fingers more and attentively stretches him further while never going too far. "You're so close. You want my dick, Roman? Huh? Youwantit?"

"Please."

Sami needs another moment to think. Roman. Reigns. Shit. "Arch for me. Show you need me."

Pulling his fingers free Sami takes a moment to grab his discarded t-shirt and wipe his hands on it before reaching for the condom and stretching it over his dick. The lube takes another few moments and that is when he has to think about it. Roman is spread wide before him, naked, panting. Dull eyes are watching, waiting, and Sami feels his resolve tremble before he hears that _please_. 

Sami moves before thinking, forces his lips on Roman and groans at the fingers in his hair. He keeps one hand tangled in Roman's hair as he shifts and forces Roman to shift himself up the bed. One leg is sprawled to the left and the other ends up half over Sami's shoulder but the important thing is that Roman nod and Sami shifts and then he is in heaven.

"Such a fucking good boy. You are amazing. I could....for the rest of my life I-fuck" Sami wheezes himself through it as Roman groans and arches and in general blows Sami's mind. When it is over he collapses on Roman's chest and stops to think about it all. "Do you...feel good?"

"So good."

"Be mine. My good boy?"

"So good. I promise. So good for you, Sami."


End file.
